Vermillion
by TcEm
Summary: Mr. Gold awakens from the curse only to find Isabelle French the pretty flirty florist daughter to look just like his Belle, and Regina would pay for dangaling his pain in front of his face. But it must wait until the curse breaks and for the time being...he would just have to deal with the attentions of the pretty little liar.Authors note: might go up in rating.


VERMILLION

What cruel otherworldly trick was this? Regina, that scheming maniacal wench, if she thought she could make him weak with a poor imitation of a love lost and gone, she was most certainly mistaken.

There across the street pleasantly talking to Gepedo, the old fool, was his precious little Belle, or as far as he was concerned her clever little doppelganger .He would not be fooled or tempted, even if her hair did fall in waves over a porcelain face of the doll he used to love so much.

Regina would pay for this.

It took nearly all his strength to draw himself away and close shop for the time being, because regardless of whether or not she was just a shell, it was still the shell of Belle.

His heartbeat was rapid in his chest and sweat beaded at his brow. "She is not real. She can never be real." He muttered in a soft mantra. He clutched his cane in his hand practically drawing blood from the carvings made of gold and he shook with a rage he hadn't felt in a long time. The savior was here, the curse would break and he would never have to look into Isabelle French's miserable face again. He didn't know if he should feel grateful or terrified.

Greedily he sought out the memories incepted in his brain of the small florist's daughter and his mind supplied in an unhealthy abundance. Apparently Mr. Gold was a bit a cradle robber; she was just barely out of high school, a wee girl just shy of nineteen. He had memories of long looks and deep want, her figure and face a tantalizing and corrosive concoction that would melt even his counterpart's missing heart.

But of course Gold was not one to simply look…and when he did play it seemed he had a bit of an affliction for angering and bullying the young girl…or in Gold's mind the damned sexy little cunt. The worst part of it was it appeared she was not repulsed by the idea. He wanted her just as much or even more than he ever had in the Dark Castle, sexually that was. Rumpelstiltskin felt heat blaze his face and perverse desire in his groin at the thoughts that he'd once had over Isabelle French. How many countless nights had he taken himself to hand or taken one of Ruby's friends fast and hard in an alley thinking of the girl who drove him wild. His own personal brand of heroin…his angelic hard fix.

"Belle." He spoke her name in whisper almost afraid to even say it aloud.

It would seem even time and space wouldn't matter when it came to his precious girl. The universe would find some way to torment him.

No. This was not his girl. It never would be, she was gone. This was all Regina.

But he could pretend.

He would not give Regina the sick satisfaction of letting her know she had struck the right chord. As Mr. Gold he never hid his blatant desire for the girl…in whatever way that entailed. Nothing must change. He would keep his little pet for now. His fake little love.

Regina could not have the upper hand, she must never know that he was ready for the day Emma Swan rid Storybrooke of its chains.

"Did you go and spy on him yet?" Ruby asked from behind the counter at Granny's.

Isabelle looked around and bowed her head once she saw the coast was clear. "Are you crazy? NO! I mean, it's not like he's even serious about me. I'm just a piece of meat he's ready to devour the moment I'm desperate enough."

"You're always desperate." Ruby joked. "Where's the harm anyways? A quick lay with the most powerful man in this provincial town. Who knows, he might even buy you stuff."

"Ugh….Ruby who do you think I am? Is it not bad enough Ashley got pregnant fooling around with Shaun for his dad's money? I feel like half of our friends are total skags."

Ruby flat out laughed at this "THEY ARE!"

Isabelle joined in and took a sip of her iced tea when Archie came closer to them. "Miss Isabelle….Ruby …h-how are you today?"

Isabelle nodded and smiled through her straw and watched as Ruby laid down the law.

"Archie, where have you been huh? I've been missing Pongo, he doesn't come around to play anymore." She pouted and Isabelle rolled her eyes. She knew Ruby had it hard for the red headed older man, but she knew he wasn't the type to go for all the shameless flirting and innuendos she constantly threw at him.

She did on many occasions try to warn Ruby that she was pushing him away but try as she might it would always end in argument. Best keep her nose clean out of this one.

"Um yes, well I suppose I could bring him along more often." He turned his gaze to Belle and awkwardly cleared his throat. "Actually Miss Isabelle, I was w-well I was wondering if this Saturday you m-"

A sharp cough cut him off and Isabelle fought hard against the smirk fighting its way to her face.

"Mr. Gold, good morning. I …um sorry, I'm in your way."

"That you are dearie, too busy trying to talk one of these beautiful ladies for a night on the town? I didn't think you so bold…"

The psychiatrist took on a nasty shade of red and excused himself hastily out of the diner. Isabelle cast a look at her friend and a flash of pain crossed her features before she went megawatt smile to Mr. Gold.

"The usual?"

He nodded briskly with a smirk and glanced down at Belle who was still sitting on her barstool. It made him look sexy and dangerous and all knowing, but she figured he was probably just looking down her shirt.

"My hero."

The corner of his mouth went up and he took out a hundred dollar bill. "Can't have you gallivanting with other men dearie now can we?"

"Oh. I wasn't aware, am I saving myself for someone special."

"Well hardly a prince charming. Spare yourself of those delusions."

Isabelle cringed her nose and tilted her face to a side making a thinking face. Ruby came back and placed a bag and a tall coffee in front of him.

"Keep the change and cover anything she want's "He replied a small nod of acknowledgement.

As he walked away Isabelle just had time to respond. " I always preferred the anti-hero anyways."

"I'm no hero dearie. I'm always the villain."

"Who said I was talking about you." She looked over her shoulder and put on her best devil may care look.

He paused at the door head at an angle as if giving her the smallest of side glances.

"You're not allowed to play with other boy's dearie."

He left and she plopped her head down into her arms. Ruby stopped in front of her and put her chin gingerly in her hands. "Damn how does he do that?"

"HE IS SO DAMN COOL!" Isabelle cried out. "It's not fair!"


End file.
